


I'm Broken

by fullsundiall



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Will Solace, Drabble, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Introspection, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsundiall/pseuds/fullsundiall
Summary: Will faced the world, standing at the edge of a steep cliff. "You said it yourself, some deaths were meant to be".
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	I'm Broken

"Why did you have to leave me?... Why did you have to go?... Nico, WHY?" Will sobbed as he chased the wind. 

His sunshine left him all alone. 

The image was burnt into his mind, every day and every night, the scene replaying in his head. 

The ghostly figure with his glowing sword, Nico's cold black blade, steaming in the sun, his warm smile as he told Will he'll be back in a minute. The look of surprise that morphed into calamity as the dark figure stabbed Nico right in the heart.

Will felt a jolt of pain as Will remembered rushing towards Nico, confident that he could save him. Nico had raised his hand to block Will, telling him that some deaths were meant to be. 

And Will listened. Will listened to the 15-year-old son of Hades with no sense at all. He could have saved Nico. His wonderful, dumb, beautiful, boyfriend, best friend and patient who deserved nothing of this torture. Was Dead. The words Nico spoke with his final breaths, will always stay with Will.

I Love You.

Will decided. An idea that had been blooming at the back of his mind for a long time, a terrible and hopeless idea, one not expected from a son of Apollo.

"You don't have to do this Will".

Will faced the world, standing at the edge of a steep cliff.

"You said it yourself, some deaths were meant to be".

"I love you, Nico. And now we will never be separated again" Will said. Then, he jumped.


End file.
